


Klaine Advent 2016

by notarelationship (justpracticing)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpracticing/pseuds/notarelationship
Summary: A collectioon of Klaine Romance drabbles for the 2016 Klaine Advent.





	

**Audience**

“Quick, kiss me.”

“What?”

“This girl in my classics class keeps asking me out, no matter how many times I tell her I’m gay and not interested. And we did a scene in class today where I had to kiss her, and now she will not leave me alone.”

Kurt looked at the boy in front of him, pleading with very pretty eyes. 

“Are you?” Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

“What? Gay? Definitely.”

“My name’s Kurt.”

The corner of the boy’s mouth ticked up, attempting to smile. “Blaine.”

“Is she looking now?”

Blaine nodded.

“Well Blaine, I do love an audience.”

 

**Bed**

Blaine had never made out with a stranger in a bar before, but that's what was happening. Kurt’s palm against his cheek and the kiss went from tentative to eager in the second it took Blaine to part his lips.

“Blaine? Kurt!” 

Blaine could feel Kurt’s reluctance as he pulled away. “Rachel?”

“Are you two _dating_?”

“How do you know Rachel?” Blaine asked.

“Roommate,” Kurt growled. “You?” 

“Scene partner.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Kurt is he the secret boyfriend you’ve been hiding?” 

“Secret boyfriend?” Blaine mouthed.

Kurt sighed. “Quite the bed I’ve made myself.”

“Maybe we should lie in it together.”

Kurt smiled.

 

**Charm**

“This is so exciting Kurt! Now that I know all about Blaine you can bring him around for our pot-luck this week. I know he’s delightful, of course, as he’s been my scene partner several times already this semester, but you must let him come and charm everyone else.” Rachel stopped and turned to Blaine, “Blaine you really must come over and meet everyone. Thursday night.”

Kurt looked stricken. 

Blaine stared, willing Kurt him to give him some kind of sign. How far would he take this?

“That sounds great. Blaine, it’s about time we went public, don’t you agree?”

 

**Dare**

Rachel squeezed them both. “Yay! Now I believe it's my turn to sing,” she said, moving toward the stage.

“I didn't mean to impose earlier,” Blaine said, trying not to be coy. “But if you need my services, I could play your secret boyfriend.”

“Would you dare?”

“Possibly. Who have I been hiding from?”

“Friends. Parents.” Kurt glanced toward Rachel. “Meddlers.”

“For how long?” 

“If it's not too much, just through the holidays?”

“No Kurt. How long have I been a secret?”

Kurt frowned, looking away. “A few weeks.”

Blaine took Kurt's hand, pulling him closer. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

**Early**

They'd exchanged numbers and compare notes, but Blaine was having cold feet. 

"It's a holiday party," Kurt had said. Blaine baked cookies.

"Am I early?" Blaine asked when Kurt opened the door.

"Not unfashionably so," Kurt said, taking the offered tin and cheek kiss. "Homemade?" 

Blaine saw glitter flecked jeans, a sweater knit with images of reindeer fucking. Warmth eased through his body (feet included).

"Forgot your headgear, Prancer." Kurt allowed the woman to affix antlers on his head. "Is he this season's Vixen?"

"Blaine, this is Santana. The other roommate." Kurt rolled his eyes, taking Blaine's hand.

"Nog?"

“ _Please_.”

 

**Fair**

A few glasses of Santana's Peppermint Schnapps Egg Nog (TM) and Kurt was feeling the joy of the holiday season. The last of his friends had joined them, shaking off the beginnings of an early winter snowfall.

He watched Blaine mingle, wondering why he had roped him into this. If pressed, he'd say it was his dad, asking if he'd met anyone since the breakup, or Rachel trying to fix him up at every turn.

It was exhausting.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, fingers on Kurt's waist.

Kurt knew he wasn't being fair.

It was the color of his eyes.

 

**Guess**

Kurt’s friends had a lot of questions.

“How did you meet?”

“Is it serious?”

“Does Burt know?”

“He doesn’t know who Burt is? It’s _not_ serious.”

“Blaine,” Rachel said, squeezing Blaine’s bicep. “Kurt has recently had his heart broken.”

Santana snorted. “Eight months ago.”

Rachel ignored her. “What exactly are your intentions? I can tell he really likes you.”

“You can?” He didn’t even know him. “I guess we’re just seeing where it goes?” Blaine said. He caught sight of Kurt across the room. “I really like him too.” He could do this. It didn’t even feel like a lie.

 

**Hello**

Kurt could see his friends descending on Blaine, no doubt asking a collection of inappropriate questions. It was his pretend-boyfriend duty to rescue him, right? He slipped across the room, perching on the arm of Blaine’s chair.

“Hello.” Kurt put a tentative hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I hope these animals aren’t giving you too much trouble?”

“Oh no,” Blaine said, turning a soft smile at him. “Just your run of the mill third degree.” He put his hand on Kurt’s knee, but he knee wasn’t the body part having a reaction. “Who’s Burt? Apparently he’s here this weekend?”

“My dad.”

 

**Impact**

Santana sidled up next to Kurt. “You should invite your new pocket pet to brunch with us on Saturday. See if Burt approves.”

Blaine was sure actually meeting the parents hadn’t been part of the discussion, and ignored the insult. He didn’t want it to have an impact on his boyfriend-performance. “Meet your dad?” 

Kurt shook his head. “It might be a little early to introdu-”

Sam and Mercedes interrupted, bustling into the apartment covered in snow. Blaine hadn’t realized that they had left.

“Hey guys,” Sam shook snow off the top of his head. “I think we’re snowed in.” 

 

**Journey**

“Was it supposed to snow tonight?” Rachel asked.

Blaine nodded. “No one predicted eighteen inches.” Santana laughed somewhere.

“Everyone want to stay here overnight?” Rachel asked. 

Kurt glanced at Blaine. “Of course. No one should have to journey out in that.”

Rachel sent Sam into the storage loft for the air mattress. Kurt pulled Blaine aside.

“I’m so sorry. This is probably more than you signed up for.” Kurt noticed himself gripping Blaine’s bicep and let go quickly.

Blaine shrugged, rubbing where Kurt’s hand had been. “It’s fine, Kurt. I crash with friends all the time.”

It would be fine.

 

**Kiss**

It could have been uncomfortable sleeping in Kurt’s bed, _with Kurt_ , but Kurt’s friends Sam and Artie were currently lying on a blow-up mattress on Kurt’s floor, arguing about who was the better kisser.

“Well Olivia Torres told _me_ that I had the most kissable lips in the entire freshman class,” Artie bragged.

“The _entire_ freshman class?” Kurt asked pointedly. Artie nodded.

“Yo, You kiss dudes.” Sam pointed at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Yes?”

“Who would you rather kiss?” Each boy puckered in their direction.

Blaine shared a look with Kurt and they both shrugged, answering together:

“Sam.”

 

**Laugh**

Kurt wriggled in place, the warm weight of a body clinging to him, pinning him to the bed. 

“No, stay,” the body mumbled.

Kurt’s eyes blinked open. _Blaine_. Right. It was cold in the apartment and it only made sense that they would have moved closer in the night. _For warmth_.

He tried to roll and disengage Blaine, but wound up with a neck full of Blaine’s face and the firm outline of Blaine’s erection pressed against his thigh. Blaine’s arms wrapped around his middle, his hips thrusting once. “S’good.”

Kurt bit his lip, stifling a nervous laugh. “ _Oh god_.”

 

**Music**

Music blared from somewhere.

“ _MY ANACONDA DON’T. MY ANACONDA DON’T. MY ANACONDA DON’T WANT SOME UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HON._ ”

“Holy SHIT!”

“What the hell!”

“Shit! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Blaine rolled out from under Kurt, not realizing until a second after that he had been _lying under Kurt_. “My phone where's my phone?”

He groped the bedside table.

“Cooper what the HELL? It's,” he pulled his phone, looking at it, “4:30 am!”

“Cooper?” Kurt mouthed a question.

“Brother,” Blaine mouthed back.

“It is true. He does got buns.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open. “ _Artie!_ ”

Artie shrugged. “I notice things.” 

 

**New**

Blaine shifted to the end of the bed so he didn't have to disturb them any further. 

“I heard it snowed squirt, just checking up on you.”

“How thoughtful.” Blaine was unimpressed. “I'm at a friend's.”

“Ooh. A boyfriend?”

Not five minutes ago he had been underneath Kurt. And if his fuzzy brain (and other parts) weren't lying to him, he had been moments away from getting himself into a very sticky situation.

“A new friend.”

“Boyfriend material?”

Blaine smiled, knowing Cooper couldn't see him. _Too early to tell_.

“Just a friend Coop.” He looked at Kurt. “I gotta go.”

 

**Opportunity**

By late morning the trains were running and the snow was melting. Kurt was (mostly) ready to be rid of his guests. He needed sleep. And the opportunity to think. 

“Dios _mio_ I am going to vomit if you two don’t stop,” Santana ranted. 

“What is your problem?” Kurt wasn’t really in the mood. 

“You and the hobbit.” She flapped her hands in the air. “The heart eyes are nauseating.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he’d been looking at Blaine all morning. Had Blaine been looking back? He needed to get a grip. 

Blaine touched his elbow. 

“Walk me out?” <

**Part**

“Blaine I’m so sorry.” Kurt followed him down the stairs, babbling. “I completely understand if you don’t want any part of this anymore. I can’t believe I put you in that position.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, turning to face him. “The weather isn’t your fault. Besides, I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Blaine smiled, lowering his voice. “I tend to get a little, um, tactile when I sleep with another person. I didn’t meant to make you uncomfortable.” He put his hand on Kurt’s arm. 

Kurt bit his lip, flirting. “I don’t think _uncomfortable_ is the word I would use.” 

**Quirk**

Blaine blinked, eyes flicking to Kurt’s mouth. 

He shouldn’t. They weren’t boyfriends. Or even dating. <

Kurt swallowed and leaned in. 

“Okay,” Blaine breathed, just before his lips met Kurt’s. His mouth was warm, and wet, and not tentative at all. Kurt’s tongue slid into his mouth and Blaine couldn’t (wouldn’t?) stop his arms from moving around Kurt’s waist, or his body from pressing closer. 

“Blaine?” Kurt murmured, his forehead resting on Blaine’s. 

“Hmmm?” Blaine couldn’t open his eyes. He sighed closer. 

Kurt pecked a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Meeting you? 

“Yeah?” 

“Quirk of fate. The best kind.” 

**Rain**

The deranged New York City weather had already turned to rain, and Kurt watched Blaine attempt to navigate the slush for a block before going back into his apartment. 

Kurt didn't want to pretend anymore. 

“So, Blaine seems to really like you,” Rachel said. “Tea?” 

Kurt shrugged. “We haven't known each other long.” 

“I could see the way he looked at you Kurt.” 

“Maybe. I--” Kurt chewed his lip, he needed to talk to someone. “Rachel, I have a confession to ma--.” <

“Stop right there,” Santana interrupted. “Is this a sexy confession? Because if so I'm going to need alcohol.” 

**Sign**

“What do you mean Blaine isn't your boyfriend?” 

Santana poured herself a mimosa. “This could still be a sexy confession you know.” 

“Santana for the last time there will be no sex confessions.” 

“Suit yourself. And I said sex- _y_. Not sex. There’s a difference.” 

Kurt filled them in on the ruse. 

Santana cackled. “That is way better than a sexy confession. Hell even I’d kiss lady-lips here to escape your crazy, Berry.” 

Rachel rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe it's a sign Kurt. Fate put me in Blaine’s path in order to drive him into your arms. What if he's your soulmate!” 

**Tacky**

Kurt stood Blaine’s apartment door, hesitating. He did call first, and Blaine had buzzed him in. It would be rude _not_ to knock. 

“Hi.” Blaine opened the door, breathless (seconds after Kurt’s knock. Had he been waiting at the door?) and smiling. 

“Hi. Blaine. Thank’s for seeing me.” Words tumbled out. “I realized something, and I didn’t want to wait - I don’t want to pretend to date you anymore.” 

Blaine’s face fell. “What?” 

“No! Oh god!” Kurt swallowed. “I want to date you for real.” He ran a hand through his hair. “This is probably so tacky.” 

“It’s not tacky.” 

**Universe**

Blaine took Kurt by the hand, pulling him into the apartment. He wasn't going to let this moment pass him by. 

“Kurt. I don't know what brought us together in that bar -” 

“Oh god I do, it was Rachel.” Kurt laughed. Blaine lead him to the couch and they sat together. 

“Well yes,” Blaine smiled. “But maybe the universe had plans of its own.” 

“The universe, huh? You sound like Rachel.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“She said it was fate. Of course she also said that she was instrumental in the fate part.” 

Blaine shrugged. “I want to kiss you again.” 

“ _Yes_.” 

**Video**

He knew they should stop, he did. Resisting Blaine’s mouth and Blaine’s hands and Blaine’s cock and the way Blaine’s body moved underneath him was a job for a stronger man than Kurt. _It wasn’t his fault_. 

“That was unexpected.” Blaine kissed above Kurt’s left nipple. 

“Not bad unexpected, I hope.” 

“Amazing unexpected. I’d like to rewind it and do it again.” 

“Mmmm, too bad there’s no video.” 

“Maybe next time.” Blaine’s mouth found his, a kiss deep and promising. 

Kurt hummed, his mouth on Blaine’s neck. “Next time could be really soon.” 

Blaine laughed and reached for his phone. 

**Winter ******

“Do you remember, Kurt? The winter that we met?” 

Blaine was on the ladder, hanging Christmas decorations over their bedroom door. It was the first Christmas in their new apartment and their annual potluck was tonight. 

“It wasn’t that long ago Blaine,” Kurt said, grinning and handing Blaine more silver streamers. 

Blaine shrugged. “I know, but sometimes I wonder - what if you hadn’t been at the bar that night? Or what if I had kissed the guy standing behind you?” 

“Who was standing behind me?” Kurt visibly bristled. 

“No idea.” Blaine smiled at him. “I only had eyes for you.” 

**Young**  
( _Plus Xena and zig-zag_ ) 

“Blaine, if you want to watch more than one of these Xena episodes before you fall asleep you need to hurry up and -” Kurt pushed open the door to their bedroom… 

...to find Blaine lying naked on their bed with a red and green Christmas ribbon tied carefully around his very naked ass. 

“Blaine?” 

“Merry Christmas Kurt.” Blaine wiggled said ass. “You said not to get you anything. ‘Just put a bow on your ass.’ Don't you remember?” 

“Hmm. I did say that didn't I.” Kurt stepped closer to the bed, tugging on the tail end of the bow. 

“So?” 

“So?” 

“Do you want to open it?” 

Kurt chuckled, kneeling on the bed. 

“Yes, I believe I do.” And he did. 

Much later, Kurt mumbled sleepily into Blaine's chest, “You did get me a real present too, honey, didn’t you?” 

Blaine laughed, pulling him closer. “Of course I did, sweetheart.” 

**\--**

“How's my favorite son-in-law?” 

Blaine let out an _ooomf_ as Burt wrapped him in what would only be called a bear hug by any outside observer. 

“I'm great Burt, thanks.” Blaine squeezed back tightly. Burt’s hugs were the best. 

“You have some time to freshen up. Kurt is putting the finishing touches on dinner.” 

The topic didn’t come up until they’d moved on to dessert and coffee. 

“When am I going to see some grandchildren from you two?” Burt asked. 

“Burt!” Carole seemed shocked that he would bring it up. 

“Well it would be nice to have them while I'm still young enough to enjoy them.” 

Blaine bit his lip. He was ready but Kurt…he glanced at his husband. 

“I think we’re ready.” Blaine stared. “What?” 

“You always zig-” 

“When you think I’m going to zag?” 

“You’re really ready for kids?” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt nodded. “I want everything with you.” 


End file.
